


Severus the fairy godmother

by PoppyWren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyWren/pseuds/PoppyWren
Summary: Weirdness I wrote while in nursing classes.Not to be taken seriously at all.





	

FAIRY Hello human why have you summoned me?

CHILD Begins bouncing exicitedly.   
Look mummy, I did it!  
Why are you naked? 

FAIRY Oh dear. One moment   
flash of light surrounds it dimming to revealing a lavender dress   
That's better.

****IN ALMOST UNISON.  
Child: Where's your mom?  
FAIRY :My mother is the earth.   
Child: Can you really do magic?  
FAIRY :Yes I can and   
Child: Is that a Wand?   
FAIRY :no it is not a Wand...   
Lifts a tiny appendage  
FAIRY :OUCH! that's my tail.  
Child: Can I have it... will –   
Child: OOOOOH   
Child: will you be my friend?!  
FAIRY : Is friendship why you summoned me? (confused)****  
CHILD: I dunno. I just found the pictures and saw the fairies in the books... but THEY had clothes...

MOTHER: begins laughing hysterically. 

FAIRY What is it that you find so humorous?

MOTHER: From the mouth of babes, snickering.

FAIRY: I usually tend to much... older clientele. 

MOTHER: Mmmhmm. And had you just come back from one recently?

FAIRY: No I was just bathing in the river side.

CHILD: I like bath time too. Daddy put bubbles in.

FAIRY: Does he? I see...

MOTHER: Ah, so that is why she summoned you.

FAIRY: S-sorry?

MOTHER: She was attempting to call her father.

 

MALE FAIRY APPEARS WITH A DISSHELED CLOTHING AND SOPPING BUBBLE COVERED HAIR.

FAIRY SERVANT: Sire is that you? You fathered a half breed?

MOTHER: Excuse me?!

FAIRY KING: Awkwardly pats servant who poofs away  
strides over to the girl, but is locked inside a ring of salt   
and smacks face on invisible barrier.

OWWWWW!

MOTHER: Serves you right.

KING: Crosses arms and bends down to child's eyeline.  
Hermione! What have I told you about letting her touch the forbidden books? 

HERMIONE (mother): Books won't kill her, Harry.

HARRY (King): Nearly killed me multiple times.

Disembodied FAIRY VOICE: would someone please explain what is going on?   
Could you at least have her release me if I'm no longer needed?

HARRY/CHILD: No! Come back.

CHILD: Daddy has to see Estelle's wished for clothes on you!

HARRY: Yeah, I didn't see Estelle's wish clothes yet!

Disembodied FAIRY VOICE   
long suffering sigh. 

As you wish, my lord.

A bright light envelopes the area again

HARRY: Well, Severus, you look good.

Hermione: Severus?! Faints

SEVERus: Hermione? You alright? 

HARRY: BREAKS SEAL AND RUNS TO HERMIONE  
HUH. ESTELLE IT SEEMS MUMMY'S DEAD.  
SEVERUS WILL BE YOUR NEW MUMMY!  
ESTELLE:   
really?  
HARRY: Come on, SAY IT, SEV.  
Father and child begin eagerly bouncing  
SEVERUS: longest sigh known to god   
Alaways.  
HARRY/CHILD: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.  
End scene.


End file.
